Kimi wa Zutto Aishiteru
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Bagi Ai, menjalankan proyek pembuatan penawar APTX 4869 sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Namun, demi sang detektif, bunuh diri baginya hanyalah tali penjebaknya menuju kebahagiaan sang detektif./1St Fict in this fandom. RnR, darl?


_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Gadis berambut pirang _strawberry_ itu kini mematikan komputernya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi dengan dua lengan terkulai ke bawah. Ia benar-benar lelah untuk menyalakan komputer selama 3 hari penuh, tanpa istirahat ke atas. Matanya tertutup sekian detik, namun langsung terbangun lagi saat mendengar suara yang berdengung di kepalanya._

"_Bantu aku untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang lama, Haibara. Agar aku bisa membalas perasaan Ran."_

_Air mata menetes dari bola mata kirinya yang terbalut kulit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi wa Zutto Aishiteru**

**Detective Conan **_belongs to _**Aoyama Gosho**

_**Based on **_**Paradichlorobenzene – Anti Chlorobenzene **_**by **_**Kagamines**

_**Summary : **__Bagi Ai, menjalankan proyek pembuatan penawar APTX 4869 sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Namun, demi sang detektif, bunuh diri baginya hanyalah tali penjebaknya menuju kebahagiaan sang detektif._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Profesor Agasa, Minggu 09:35**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari laboratorium bawah tanah dengan tak niat. Setelah membasuh wajahnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk sekadar menyapa sosok tua yang biasanya duduk disana sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Profesor," panggilnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, tak ditemukannya sosok tua bertubuh gempal itu. Bahkan suara presenter berita pagi pun tak terdengar di telinganya. Ia menguap sebentar, lalu berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

Ia mengoleskan selai stroberi ke atas roti yang baru saja dipanggangnya, sebelum bunyi tembakan membahana di luar. Ia terkejut dan langsung melihat keluar dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang bawah tanahnya, menyelamatkan hasil penemuannya selama 3 hari 3 malam. Penawar APTX 4869 yang sangat berharga. Ia melepaskan jas laboratoriumnya, lalu memeluk penawar itu erat-erat sambil berlari.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu terbuka, membuatnya kembali terkejut. Ia memilih bersembunyi di sudut ruangan sambil memejamkan mata dan berkomat-kamit meminta perlindungan.

PRANGG!

"Tidak ada disana, Bos."

"Cari di tempat lain, secepat yang kau bisa."

Gadis itu makin terkejut saat mendengar suara 2 orang saling bersahutan yang amat ia kenal. Semakin ia eratkan pejamannya dan percepat komat-kamitnya, namun suara dentuman senjata api membuatnya terhenti sejenak. Napasnya memburu.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu terbuka, lagi, dan kali ini merupakan tanda mati baginya. Ia terus berkomat-kamit agar 2 orang itu tak menemukannya di sudut ruangan itu.

Dua orang itu nampak mencari-cari keberadaan sang gadis, namun karena tak berangsur-angsur ketemu, sang bos buka mulut.

"Siapkan notes untuknya."

Peringatan mati lagi bagi sang gadis, membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Setelah sekian lama, terdengar lagi langkah kaki yang menjauhi ruangan, membuatnya menghela napas lega. Ia mengintip dari celah sekecil yang bisa ia jangkau, memastikan bahwa 2 orang itu telah menjauh. Ia melirik kiri kanan, dan ia tak menemukan kedua orang tersebut.

"Hah..." Ia menghela napas lega, sekali lagi, lalu keluar dengan langkah lambat menuju meja kerjanya. Ia menemukan sebuah notes kecil berisi tulisan seseorang yang paling ia kenal. Matanya membulat setelah selesai membaca notes tersebut.

_Serahkan penawarnya nanti malam atau dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya, Sherry._

**oOo**

**Rumah Profesor Agasa, Minggu 10:05**

Seorang anak kecil dengan kacamata besar melangkah santai menuju rumah profesor. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia memencet bel berkali-kali. Tak disahut, ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Profesor!" Ia memanggil-manggil sosok profesor dari arah pintu masuk, lalu menutup pintu dan segera masuk. Tak menemukan sosok yang dicari, iseng, ia menuju ruang laboratorium bawah tanah.

"Haibara!" Ia berteriak sekali lagi, lalu dilihatnya sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya. "Hei, Haibara!"

"Apa, Kudo?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Haibara itu dengan sinis. "Kalau kau ingin menggangguku disini, pergilah."

"Menyebalkan." Ia mengambil kursi, lalu duduk di atasnya sambil bertopang dagu. "Semalam Ran menangis lagi." Gadis itu terhenti melakukan kegiatannya, sejenak tertarik dengan pembicaraan sang pemuda kecil yang ia panggil Kudo.

"Pasti itu karenamu, boleh kutebak?" Haibara menebak, dan Kudo mengangguk. Haibara menghela napas berat lalu memijat keningnya dan kedua matanya yang berat dan sembab.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kudo, atau dengan nama samaran Conan Edogawa, cemas. Haibara, Ai Haibara, hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Istirahat dulu, bodoh."

"Berisik, tuan detektif." Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu memakai jaket biru tuanya. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ai beranjak keluar dari ruangan laboratorium itu, meninggalkan Conan yang kebingungan.

"Hei! Hei, bodoh! Tunggu aku!" Ia berlari mengejar Ai menuju pintu keluar rumah profesor. Ai menoleh, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Ternyata kau lambat juga, ya, Kudo." Ia menyahut malas, sedangkan yang diejek hanya memasang tampang lelah. Mereka memasang sepatu masing-masing, lalu keluar dari rumah profesor.

"Kita mau kemana, Haibara?" tanya Conan. Ai tampak menimang-nimang sebentar, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku ingin pergi bersama Ayumi, Natsuhiko dan Genta. Kita ke taman kota." Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan, meninggalkan Conan yang lagi-lagi kebingungan. "Ayolah, tuan detektif, kau ini lama sekali!"

"Huh!" Ia mengeluh sebelum menyusul langkah Ai yang makin menjauh. "Ayumi sedang piknik bersama Natsuhiko dan Genta di tempat lain, bodoh."

Ai berbalik memasang tampang malas. "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, bodoh?" Ia menatap sinis Conan yang berbalik menatapnya malas. "Ya sudahlah, kita saja yang kesana."

Conan hanya mengikuti langkah Ai menuju taman kota tanpa bicara, membuatnya bingung lagi. Biasanya Ai akan cerewet kesana-sini mengejeknya, namun untuk hari ini adalah hari terdiam bagi Ai.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ai menunjuk bangku kayu panjang di taman. "Duduk sana. Aku mau beli soda." Conan mengangguk, sedangkan Ai berlari menuju penjual soda dengan hati gelisah.

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus memberinya nanti."

**oOo**

**Pemancingan, Minggu 14:12**

Hari telah beranjak siang. Ai dan Conan memutuskan pergi ke pemancingan untuk memancing menghabiskan hari.

"Kudo," panggil Ai. Conan menatapnya tajam. "Kalau kau disuruh memilih, antara mati atau bunuh diri, mana yang kau pilih?"

Conan mengernyitkan dahi. "Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu." Ia meletakkan pancingnya di dekat kursinya. "Oke, itu pilihan yang sulit, tapi kurasa aku lebih memilih mati."

Aku juga begitu, tambah Ai dalam hati. Ai tersenyum getir, lalu kembali bertanya. "Jika bunuh dirinya itu untuk keselamatan banyak orang?" Conan kembali menoleh.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" tanya Conan heran. "Kalau untuk keselamatan banyak orang, sih, aku juga memilih bunuh diri." Aku juga begitu, tambah Ai lagi dalam hati. Ai menarik pancingannya, lalu menyudahi acara memancingnya.

"Ayo kita ke restoran. Aku lapar." Conan mengikuti Ai dengan heran, sedangkan Ai melangkah dengan langkah bimbang. "Tunggu apalagi, tuan detektif? Aku lapar." Conan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku menuju restoran dengan malas.

Mata Ai terasa buram saat ia menyentuh tabung berisi penawar racun di dalam saku kanannya. Ia tersenyum getir sebelum keluar dari area pemancingan, meninggalkan Conan yang masih kebingungan dengan seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan Ai hari ini.

**oOo**

**Restoran, Minggu 16:05**

"Benarkah itu? Oh, baiklah, profesor. Aku akan menyuruh Conan. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak ikut, salamkan saja pada Kak Kazuha dan Kak Hattori. Baiklah."

FLIP!

Ai menutup teleponnya, lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam saku. Mereka masih makan di dalam restoran sementara hari telah menjelang sore.

"Profesor Agasa ingin kau ke Osaka besok pagi. Hattori akan menjemputmu besok." Ai makan dengan anggun, sementara Conan memperhatikannya sejenak. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja biasanya Hattori memberi tahuku dulu sebelum ada kasus begini." Ia menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh iya, pesan profesor, kalau Hattori tak datang sampai pukul 8 kau pergi saja naik kereta." Ai melahap makanannya lagi, sementara Conan meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Kau takut naik kereta tidak, detektif?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Terima kasih." Conan menjawab malas, sedangkan Ai tersenyum sinis. "Perilakumu akhir-akhir ini aneh, Haibara."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ai dengan nada mengintimidasi, menyembunyikan getaran suaranya. Conan mengernyit.

"Lebih aneh dari biasanya." Ai memukul bahu Conan pelan sebelum seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan _bill_. "Patungan saja." Ai membayar semuanya tanpa aba-aba, membuat Conan semakin heran.

Ai melangkah meninggalkan Conan menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan Conan berlari kecil menyusul Ai.

"Haibara! Haibara!" Ia berlari menyusul Ai yang berlari menuju kios roti bakar. "Kau hari ini kebanyakan makan, Haibara."

"Tunggu saja disana." Ai menjawab singkat sambil menunjuk bawah pohon rindang yang kosong di dekat danau. Conan diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan menurut. Ai membeli 2 roti bakar ukuran besar, lalu pergi ke toilet.

"Ini pilihan yang terbaik." Ia tersenyum kecil.

**oOo**

**Rumah Profesor Agasa, Minggu 17:32**

Ai dan Conan berpisah di rumah profesor; Conan kembali ke rumah Ran sedangkan Ai masuk ke laboratorium bawah tanah dengan perasaan yang makin bimbang. Ia masuk menuju laboratorium bawah tanah, menulis sebuah notes kecil sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kuharap ia cukup teliti untuk membacanya." Ia duduk di depan meja kerjanya, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Selamat tidur, Shiho Miyano.

**oOo**

**Rumah Detektif Mouri, Minggu 19:45**

"Ya ampun!" Conan pergi kesana-kesini menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Sebelumnya ia hubungi Hattori yang masih berada di Osaka, lalu Hattori bergegas menuju kediaman detektif Mouri. "Sialan, apa yang dimasukkan wanita itu!"

"Co-Conan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran khawatir. Conan terkejut, dan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. "Conan!"

"Kak Ran, tu-tunggu saja diluar," jawab Conan terbata. Ran berpikir sejenak sebelum keluar dari kamar Conan. Conan menghela napas lega saat terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Sialan Hattori ini kemana, sih!" Tubuhnya memanas, tanda bahwa ia segera akan bertransformasi lagi ke sosok aslinya. Matanya memburam, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

BRUKK!

"Kudo!" Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hattori yang langsung berlari menuju tempat tidur dimana seorang Shinichi Kudo tertidur dengan rasa sakit membuncah. "Sialan! Ran, panggil profesor dan Haibara!"

"Ba-Baik!" Ran langsung menelepon kediaman profesor Agasa, sementara telepon tak kunjung diangkat. "Tidak diangkat, Hattori-san!"

"Argh, telepon ponselnya profesor!" Ran mulai mencari-cari di buku kontak, nomor ponsel profesor Agasa. Dengan cepat ia tekan tombol angka di telepon, lalu menelepon profesor Agasa yang kini telah tersambung.

"Profesor!" Ran langsung berkata cepat. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi Conan sekarang sedang dalam bahaya! Bisakah datang ke tempatku? Iya, ini Ran. Baiklah kami tunggu secepatnya!"

Ran menutup telepon dengan gelisah, sedangkan Hattori terus menutup pintu tanpa memperbolehkan Ran untuk memeriksa keadaan Conan. Kogoro yang biasanya selalu ingin tahu pun melarang Ran untuk masuk.

"Ini demi keselamatan Conan, ayah!" Ia berteriak, sementara Conan yang kini menjadi Shinichi malah semakin takut.

"Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya itu sih!"

**oOo**

**Rumah Profesor Agasa, Minggu 23:45**

Sementara seluruh kegiatan terpusat di kediaman detektif Mouri, orang-orang berjubah hitam mengepung kediaman profesor Agasa. Ai terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu melihat ke arah jendela. Ada seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan senapan, wanita berambut hitam diikat kuda, seseorang bertopi dengan rambut panjang dan seseorang bertopi dengan tubuh gempal.

Tubuh Ai berkeringat dingin, ia menggenggam kertas di tangannya sebelum terdengar suara gebrakan pintu.

"Hah... Tidak bisa menunggu lagi ternyata." Ia tetap membiarkan dirinya terduduk di atas kursi dekat meja kerjanya, lalu pintu laboratorium kembali terbuka.

BRAKK! CKREK! DOR!

Peluru menembus satu botol kaca di meja kerja Ai, sedangkan yang berada di dekat meja kerja itu hanya menghembuskan napas berat.

"Halo, Sherry." Suara itu mendekat, membuat Ai mengerang frustasi sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat. "Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

CKREK!

"Baik sekali, Gin." Ai menjawab dingin. "Mau apa kau?" Kini, ujung moncong senjata itu terletak di pelipis kanan Ai yang semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Serahkan penawarnya, Sherry." Ai terdiam.

"Aku tidak punya penawarnya, Gin." Gin terdiam, namun tangannya masih sedia di pelatuk senjatanya. "Bunuhlah aku."

"Serahkan penawarnya, Sherry." Nada dingin kembali terdengar, membuat Ai berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak punya, Gin." Gin tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, ucapkan pesan-pesan terakhirmu." Ai terdiam sebentar sebelum air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Berbahagialah kalian semua."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

**oOo**

**Rumah Profesor Agasa, Senin 06:15**

"Tadaima, Ai." Profesor berlari menuju ke dalam laboratorium bawah tanah yang terbuka. Suasana menjadi kelam, membuat profesor bergidik ngeri.

"Ai?" tanya profesor menunggu suara cantik gadis kecil berambut pirang itu, namun tak kunjung terdengar. Ia masuk lagi menuju meja kerja Ai, dan matanya membulat.

"Ai! Ai!" Ia berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ai. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan notes yang kini membawanya menuju telepon.

"Shinichi! Cepat datang kemari!"

**oOo**

**Rumah Profesor Agasa, Senin 06:45**

Shinichi masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa, lalu menemukan profesor yang menangis di dekat meja kerja. Ia langsung menyuruh profesor untuk menyingkir, sebelum matanya kembali membulat.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit rasanya." Profesor menangis lagi. Shinichi tertegun sebelum melihat notes yang tersampir di dekat meja kerja Ai. Matanya memanas, dan ia langsung terduduk di atas noda darah milik Ai yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa.

_Berbahagialah kalian semua. Kimi wa Zutto Aishiteru._

_Haibara Ai._

"Kau bodoh, Ai! Benar-benar bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Alurnya kecepetan, dan Ken gak kebiasa bikin begituan *kebiasa alur lelet sih #plak* TT Maafkan Ken kalau isinya gak sesuai dengan alur asli DC, karena Ken juga belum terlalu kenal sama DC TT**

**Ung, artinya **_**Kimi wa Zutto Aishiteru **_**itu cari di Google ajah yah! *digeplak* Selain itu, gomen kalo idenya pasaran huhu TT Ken juga rada males periksa ulang hwhwh xp  
**

**Dan, oh iya, salam kenal semuanya! Mulai Oktober nanti, Ken jadi humas disini! *nari hula-hula* Mohon bantuannya, minna *bungkuk2***

**Butuh saran, minna. Review, please?**


End file.
